Last Goodbye Blaine and Kurt Oneshot
by TheOnesAndZeroes
Summary: This is my first ever story on here. I watched "Shooting Star" and felt so utterly incomplete without any Kurt and Blaine interaction, so I felt the need for this. I'm used to writing scripts and stuff, so that's why it's in this sort of format. Please enjoy! FInd some sad song you enjoy that's about 5 minutes long to listen to in the background, it really helps. :P


Kurt - Hello?

Blaine - (Slightly lets out a sob as he hears Kurt's voice)

Kurt - Hello?

Blaine - Hey. (Blaine quickly responds so he doesn't lose him) Hey, Kurt, it's me. (His voice is quiet and his words break through his tears)

Kurt -Blaine? (He hears Blaine quietly weep on the other end) Blaine, hey, what's wrong? (Becomes worried)

Blaine - I just, uh…(Tries clearing his throat quietly so he can speak smoother, but it doesn't help much) I just need to hear your voice. Just for a minute.

Kurt - Blaine….what's going on?

Blaine - I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. God, Kurt. It feels like I can't breathe. (Lets out a few sobs as he lowers his head in despair)

Kurt - Blaine, calm down. Just tell me what's happening, let me help you. (Hears Blaine begin to steadily cry on the other end and he feels his heart break for him) Blaine—

Blaine - Kurt, I love you so much. I'm so…so sorry for everything that's happened. I know it's all my fault, and it kills me….It kills me to know that I hurt you.

Kurt - (Tears swelling in his eyes as his head starts filling with worst possible scenarios that have got Blaine in this state) Blaine, stop. You don't have to do this.

Blaine - (Laughs with no humor) I do, though. I have to. (They hear another gunshot and Blaine jumps and whimpers in his fear) Oh, God. (Cries into the phone) Kurt, I do love you. I always have, I always will love you.

Kurt - (Heard the shot) Blaine, what was that?! Where are you?! (Tears spilling over) Please, Blaine! I need you to talk to me!

Blaine - (Cries into the phone) (Tries to even out his breathing so he can talk)

Kurt - (Hears him struggling to breathe steadily) (Worried out of his mind) Blaine, I need to know you're okay. Please tell me you're okay.

Blaine - (Breathes in deeply and closes his eyes) I'm in the choir room. We're all in the choir room. Well, not all of us—(Clears his throat trying to breathe, but there's another gunshot, he begins to panic, crying more) Th—there's someone with a gun. They're sh—shooting, we're hiding in the choir room. I can't—(Let's out a sob) I can't do this Kurt, I feel like I'm gonna die. (Lets more sobs escape his mouth) (Losing his breath through his sobs, trying to breathe) I don't want to-Kurt, I don't…(Can't finish his sentence)

Kurt - (Has a hand fast over his mouth, tears spilling out of his eyes silently and rolling down his cheek running into his fingers pressing tightly into his cheek. Worried and scared out of his mind, his heart breaking into a million pieces listening to Blaine fall apart on the other line) No…(he barely whispers out through his tears) No, no, no…(He swallows hard trying to compose himself. Knowing he has to keep Blaine as calm as possible, and him collapsing in fear as well would not help at all) Blaine, just—(Clears his throat after those first two words came out more broken then he wanted them to) Blaine, you listen to me. Blaine?

Blaine - I—I'm here. (Trying to relax his breathing but failing)

Kurt - I love you. You know that I love you. (Failing to keep tears from spilling over as he continues to speak, his voice shaking with worry) And I'm not losing you today. I'm just not.

Blaine - (Breath shaky) I need you, Kurt. (Sighs defeated through his tears) I need you so much.

Kurt - (Trying not to completely lose it) I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you.

Blaine - (There's another gunshot) (Gasps and exhales quickly through his sobs, saying Kurt's name)

Kurt - Blaine! Blaine, please!

Blaine - (Can't bring himself to respond)

Kurt - Damnit! Don't you dare let this be our goodbye! I won't let you! Blaine! (Crying heavily) Blaine, come on…

Blaine - (In complete defeat) I don't want to die, Kurt.

Kurt - (Swallowing his sobs so he can say this clearly and true) You are not going to die. Do you hear me, Blaine? You are not going to die. You're gonna be fine. We're gonna see each other again. We're gonna hold each other in our arms, and we're gonna laugh about how we thought this was the end. Because it's not. This is not the end, Blaine, I promise.

Blaine - (Sighs) If I don't—

Kurt - Blaine, stop it. Please. (Can't bear to think of it)

Blaine - No, please, Kurt. I—I have to get this out.

Kurt - (Shakes his head as tears as fall, doesn't want to hear but knows he can't cut him off) Okay.

Blaine - (Breathes in deeply, trying to find the strength to get through this sentence) There's a ring in my top drawer. It's still yours, if you want it.

Kurt - (Dying on the inside) I do love you. You know that, don't you?

Blaine - (Sighs sadly) I guess, I just…I didn't—

Kurt - Doubt ever doubt it again. I love you, Blaine Anderson. So, so…..so much. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you.

Blaine - (Closes his eyes shut tight, so happy to hear those words come from Kurt) I love you, t—(There's another gunshot, followed by two more, quickly)

Kurt - (Jumps at the sound) Blaine! (Gets no response) (Begins crying) Blaine!

Kurt hears Mr. Shue yelling on the end.

_Mr. Shue - Get down! Sam, Artie, get down now!_

Kurt - (Heart pounding in his chest) Blaine! (He continues to listen to the chaos on the other side of the line)

Mr. Shue – Sam! Get on the floor!

Sam – Blaine! Blaine! Come on, buddy! It's alright, I'm right here. Just hang on, alright? Hang on for me.

Kurt goes numb. He can hear every word, and he can't do anything but listen.

Jake – Where'd he go?!

Marley – Is he gone?

Mr. Shue – Just stay down! Stay on the floor!

Kurt can hear various members of the glee club sobbing, losing hope. But he can't pay attention to anything but the words escaping Sam's mouth.

Sam – Hey, hey, hey, stay with my, okay? You're alright, you're gonna be fine. Blaine. Blaine! Hey! Listen to me, you gotta hang on!

Mr. Shue – Sam—

Sam – He's still breathing Mr. Shue! We have to help him!

Artie – Take my sweater, here.

Kurt in a state of shock as he listens on. He can't breathe, he can't move, he can't think straight. He just keeps quietly saying Blaine's name over and over, continually as tears slip down his cheeks and past his lips into his mouth. He tastes the saltiness of them as he continues to say his name, interspersed with "I love you's" and "no's". Amidst this, he hears Blaine's soft, broken voice on the other end and he feels his heart skip a beat. A shred of hope in his heart, as he listens more intently.

Sam – What was that? Hey, Blaine, I can hear you, say it again. Come on.

Blaine – K—Kurt—I ca—I need…(He fades off, losing strength)

Sam – Blaine…Blaine, Kurt's not…he's not here, Blaine.

Kurt – (Voice breaks as he lets a scream emerge from his lips) No! (Crying) I'm here….I'm here! Blaine!

Blaine – I need…K—Kurt…

Sam – Blaine…..I'm sorry. I'm sorry, he's not….Just hang on, alright? Just hang on, and he'll be here soon. He'll be right here, I promise.

Kurt falls apart as he hears Blaine crying in pain. He weeps Blaine's name into the phone. Clutching at his heart, just waiting for it to give out completely. There's a long silence….

Sam – Blaine….Blaine. (Voice breaking) Come on, buddy, please…..

Kurt swears his heart stops as he listens to the end.

Sam – No. no, no, no…..

Mr. Shue – Sam…he's not…

Kurt listens as Sam weeps. He hears the girls crying in the background. He hears Mr. Shue's heartbroken sigh. And he doesn't hear Blaine.

Kurt – I love you, Blaine.


End file.
